The invention pertains to a color compensation filter for optical devices comprising observation and photo ray paths, in particular for microscopes. Complex optical devices that, apart from the usual photo ray path, are equipped with an observation ray path may require the correction of color distortions that are caused by the effects of the optical components on the spectrum in connection with the weighting of the color sensitivity of the film material. This can result in color distortions in that part of the ray path directed at the observer (observer ray path) that are different from those of the part of the ray path being used for recording purposes (photo ray path). Such a case involves the correction, or rather compensation, of a combination of color distortions.